Micro-fabrication technologies based on self-organization of block copolymers have been developed for advancing miniaturization and integration in semiconductor devices. The block copolymer includes plural kinds of polymers, and can be subjected to micro-phase separation by e.g. heat treatment. Thus, forming fine patterns beyond photolithography technologies can be realized by selectively removing one of the micro-phase separated phases. However, there is still room for improving the micro-fabrication technology based on block copolymers.